The First Dragon
by Stupid Asian
Summary: A powerful force awakens. Chase Young seeks it out to find not only the source, but a legend. A legend who should have died long ago. (ChasexOC) (Currently improving. Changing character design)
1. Her

**I decided to give this story a second wind. I'm currently on holiday from school so I will be updating more often for now. I'm recreating the story, but keeping the plot line. I'm changing some parts and completely changing the new character. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

**-Stupid Asian**

* * *

><p>A concerned glance towards the sky voiced the older monk's internal inquiries. A light breeze ghosting faintly past, blowing on the man's long sleeves. A quiet question floats into the wind, travelling west.<p>

_What is it?_

* * *

><p>The light, cool air calmed everyone who breathed it in. Yet a select few remain unsettled and heavily perturbed. Despite the calm atmosphere, faint clouds, gentle warmth of the sun and the growing flowers and fruits of spring, the calm disturbed any and all heavily influenced within the magical realm of the Xiaolin and Heylin.<p>

It has been this calm and seemingly perfect for nearly a week now, but the silence and calm were welcomed with open arms. Well. To those who didn't understand the situation.

Within the lush greenery and flora and fauna of the forest, a Xiaolin temple stands. Surrounded by shrubbery, flowering trees and a faint heavenly glow. Within the temple courtyard, four people are seen. All enjoying the warmth of the spring sun. With arms wide and inhaling deeply, they embrace the peace lovingly, as if embracing a wayward son that found its way home.

The four monks seen are Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo. They have grown well since arriving at the temple and are all on the edge of their teenage years, Clay being the first to jump to adulthood. All having matured well but still retaining their signature traits. Kimiko with her eyeliner, Clay with his hair still tucked into his cowboy hat, Raimundo with that shit-eating grin, and Omi with his startlingly round yellow head.

The faint winds bringing scents and smells of spring flowers, all traveling west.

* * *

><p>A faintly irritated legume nests within the feathery softness of his companion's wings. Shifting for what seemed to be the nth time that hour. Heavily disturbed at the atmosphere, but frustrated at himself for not understanding what made the air feel off, Hannibal Roy Bean shifts once more, encased by the wings of Ying Ying.<p>

Light gusts of wind bring scents and smells of spring flowers, all traveling west.

* * *

><p>Gasping for air, Wuya sits up in the waters of the grand bath house. Hair sopping wet and skin covered in droplets of water, she scans over the green pool. Disturbed at the atmosphere and even more disturbed at not understanding what the cause of the shift in atmosphere was, she settles within the waters of the grand bath house, cradling her arms.<p>

She does not notice the water vapour above her shifting directions, carrying with them the scents and smells of teas and herbs, traveling west.

* * *

><p>Chase Young quietly meditates several meters above the ground. Within his citadel, his feline warriors stalk quietly in between corridors, ready to alert their master if anything was amiss.<p>

Inhaling deeply, Chase notices the change in atmosphere and the strange but calming mixture of scents. The smells of spring flowers, the scents of teas and herbs, and a faint and nearly unnoticeable scent blending with the others.

_Her _scent.

Travelling west.

Which Chase notices and quickly drops down on to the marble floor, startling some of his jungle cats. Hastily stalking towards the entry of his citadel, he pushes open the grand doors and stands upon the pseudo-balcony of his mountain. Observing the barren land before him, the overlord inhales deeply.

Then he notices a faint, lone wind carrying her scent, travelling west.

Next?

He follows.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This is a lot shorter than the previous one, but I like this one more. I am currently recreating the second chapter so watch out for that. I am on holiday for five weeks, so I'll update heaps before I get back to school. However, I will set aside a few days after making the new chapter to proofread it and edit it, before I will upload it.<strong>

**Hopefully you guys will like where this story will now be going.**

**-Stupid Asian**


	2. Cerulean

**The second chapter of 'The First Dragon' is finally up!**

**After over a month of wondering what the hell to do with this chapter, I decided to do something a little different.**

**This chapter happened when Chase was still a little kid, around 6 or 7 years old.**

**My writing is not as good but it is getting better. Yet this chapter is not as interestingly written as the first chapter, lol.**

**I guess because it's longer?**

**Maybe.**

**But it's still very short. I will work my way up from here, as I am not used to writing a lot of pages on Word. I get intimidated at the idea of having to read 15 pages of a draft.**

**-Stupid Asian**

* * *

><p>The sound of light footsteps and the cries of a child blend into the boom of thundering rain. Thoroughly drenched and shivering, the youth runs through the field of flora, the floating fragrances of various flowers mixing with the scent of rain doing nothing to comfort the young child. The boy's knees are covered in an array of tender scrapes and cuts, painted lovingly over with mud. The tears running down his face easily mistaken for jewels.<p>

He runs under the protection of a Cypress tree, fervently wiping his tears and snot with the back of his hand as he curls up into himself. Despite now having a somewhat clean but thoroughly reddened face by the strength of his rubbing, he violently shivers as more tears threaten to stream down his cherubic face.

The pang of loneliness and the pain of incredible devastation hits the child as he convinces himself that he will die here alone, without his mother or his father.

The fierce scream of sadness and frustration escapes the youth and he lets his tears run freely down his face once again. Falling on his back, he continues his screaming, the concave of his stomach pulsing between his ribs as he struggles to breath in between his screams.

Alone, in this field of lavender and chicory, Chenglei sleeps.

* * *

><p>She senses another human within the vicinity, the chi faint but surely there. Her long blue dress blowing behind her as her light footsteps navigate the great expanse of purples and blues to where she believed the chi came from: the lone Cypress tree in the middle of the field.<p>

Traipsing in between stems and flowering buds, a questioning expression graces her face as she gets closer to the body of a boy sprawled haphazardly over the exposed roots of the great tree. The boy was covered in scratches and scrapes, with bruises and mud colouring the boy black and blue against the buttercream canvas of his skin.

Kneeling down, she notices the strong smell of rain. Along with remnants of tears that ran down from the boy's closed eyes.

Looking up towards the sun and the faint clouds in the sky, she sighs at herself. The typhoon passed by this field just yesterday. No one would dare to be out during a typhoon, much less a young boy.

Pushing the youth to lean on her breast, she summons water from the lone cloud in the sky to heal the child. Her hand slowly flitting over the boy's body, she feels his chi getting stronger. She stops when she felt that the boy has healed enough, asking herself where the nearest river was so she could bathe him properly.

Noticing the boy's eyes beginning to flutter open, she quickly covers his eyes with her hand, willing him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chenglei wakes to the feeling of comfort. For once, the young boy feels at ease. Softness beneath him, and a layer of floaty warmth enveloping his body; the boy wonders if he died and if this was the afterlife. He was told of stories of when people did good in their lives, they are to be sent to a beautiful land where the people did no wrong, there was always food and everyone was equal.<p>

A land of ever-present greenery, where the sun shone down upon the kind people. Where there were no cold nights spent shivering with nothing but the rags on their bodies. No risk of being hit by abusive fathers or ignored by flighty mothers. Where spring is forever, and food will never run out. Where they always have meat, and with a good amount of fat in it. Even beef, which was only ever eaten by royals!

Yet when he tries to open his eyes, hoping to chance at the sight of the beautiful land, he sees nothing but cerulean.

Utterly confused, the child tests to see if he can move his body, the idea of being in the beautiful land of spring, kind people and fatty beef slowly dissipating as he shifts his head, a layer of blue fabric falling away from his eyes.

Squinting at the blinding light of the sun, he pulls a hand over his face.

Which was quickly grasped by something or someone else.

Quickly sitting up at the feeling of another person **holding him**, Chenglei is suddenly hit with a dizzying feeling along with an almost excruciating heat coming from within. Which was followed with a soft hand covering his still-adjusting-from-the-sun eyes, blocking him from seeing anything beyond a pale palm, which was now applying a gentle pressure to his forehead to indicate that he lay back down. He acquiesced.

Laying back down on the layer of _soft _beneath him, as another hand pulls the cerulean silk to once again cover his eyes, Chenglei's quick and panicked breaths attempt to calm the heat. When suddenly, the hand that was previously covering his eyes was now gently rubbing the child's forehead in a comforting manner. It was soon paired with a faint hushing noise that almost completely calmed the heat.

Cursing himself for his lack of energy and for being too comfortable, Chenglei calms.

Noting a faint but lovely smell lingering around him, he inhales deeply and lets it saturate his being as Chenglei sleeps once more.

The gentle breeze brings the scents and smells of spring flowers, as the young woman gazes distantly to the west.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Chenglei sleeps a lot. :P<strong>

**Well he is a growing kid. He needs sleep to get taller.**

**In case you didn't know, the name Chenglei is from CrystallicSky's fanfictions where Chase has not taken the Lao Mang Lon soup yet.**

**I steal a lot, I know.**

**Not a lot of character development yet, but I will do it soon. Maybe by the 3rd of 4th chapter, I will give a description of the OC.**

**Hopefully you guys aren't too bored yet with the short chapters and the long Author's Notes.**

**Cheers,**

**-Stupid Asian**


End file.
